<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letting go of your dreams by justasuperfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455255">letting go of your dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan'>justasuperfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also sleep deprived, Gen, No Beta, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and I’m rly bored, anyways it’s rly late, im sorry, no tags because no one deserves to read this garbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zuko needs sleep, he realizes as momo destroys sokka in an agni kai.</p><p>warning: it’s very late I’m very sleep deprived and my writing skills are awful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letting go of your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idek why I’m writing this. I saw a post about zuko and Aang hallucinating and sleep deprived and I thought it was funny I guess. It’s like midnight and I’m bored so enjoy this half-funny half-depressing zuko story.</p><p>!!!Un-betaed, all mistakes are entirely my own!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was tired.</p><p>What else was new? But this time was a different kind of tired. The floor swayed under his feet and black spots blinked into his vision when he stood. That was probably a side effect of not sleeping since he’d been in his room in the fire nation palace. Travelling from the volcanic city to the Western Air Temple had been exhausting without access to a flying bison. Then he didn’t join the group or sleep because he wasn’t sure if they would attack him. At least the Avatar trusted him. They didn’t trust him enough to help him if he collapsed in front of them, though. </p><p>He had to sleep. But when? Where? He was sure that if he tried to close his eyes, he’d open them and see Katara standing at the end of his bed with a knife. That girl was terrifying, and it didn’t help that she hated him. Which was understandable, but it still hurt. Zuko had changed. He deserved the treatment he got from the water bender, but that didn’t make her any less scary.</p><p>So no, he couldn’t sleep. He just had to deal with the growing dizziness and the sudden daydreams that seemed to pop up everywhere. They were daydreams, right? Momo wasn’t <i>really</i> having an Agni Kai with Sokka, right? (Momo was winning.)</p><p>“Woah, hey, you don’t look so good.” Zuko blinked and suddenly Appa was in front of him. And he was...standing? And talking? Zuko would’ve laughed if he didn’t know that he was literally going insane. </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes and saw Sokka in front of him instead of the bison. “Oh...hey. Just tired.”</p><p>The water tribe boy studied Zuko. “When was the last time you slept?”</p><p>Suddenly, Ozai was standing behind Sokka. The firebender jumped backwards as his father advanced towards him with a wicked smile. “Yes, when was the last time you slept? Was it when your mother was here? Or when you didn’t have that ugly scar?”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat. <i>He isn’t real, he isn’t real, he isn’t-</i></p><p>“Woah, look at me. You okay?”</p><p>Who was talking? All that filled Zuko’s vision was his father’s horrible, unfeeling eyes. He covered his face instinctively and stepped back. Then Ozai was just...gone. The firebender let out a breath and stared in disbelief. Where his father had been, Sokka was standing and gripping Zuko’s shoulders. He pushed the water tribe boy away as a blush crawled up his cheeks.</p><p>“Gonna go...make some tea.”</p><p>He stalked away, burying his scarred face in his hands. Why couldn’t he just get some sleep? Agni knew he needed it. But sleeping in the middle of the day would definitely bring about some raised eyebrows. So he just walked to his room and sat on his bed. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to notice Toph and Aang sitting in his room.</p><p>He jumped back when he saw them. Toph smiled. “Your heart rate‘s is pretty fast, Sparky. Surprised to see us?”</p><p>He didn’t trust himself to speak in case he spewed nonsense. So instead, he just stood to leave the room. Unfortunately, Aang had different ideas. He grabbed Zuko’s arm, a touch that the firebender cringed at, and dragged him back inside. “Sorry if we scared you. We were just wondering if you knew anything about how to get back into the fire nation before Sozin’s comet.”</p><p>Zuko stared at Aang for a solid minute before the words registered in his brain. But by that time, Toph was standing upside down on the ceiling and shooting water at Azula. That’s when Zuko’s vision faded to black and he fell to the floor.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>aang’s POV</b>
</p><p>The Avatar gazed down at the sleeping fire prince. He hadn’t exactly been sure what to do when Zuko collapsed, so he and Toph tucked the guy in and stayed to make sure he was asleep and not dead. Perfect reasoning.</p><p>They made some tea for when he woke up and sat by his bed. If anyone needed rest, it was Zuko. He slept for the better portion of the day and woke up with a smile. It was strange, but it made Aang happy.</p><p>The next day, they began firebending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>